loki and his little friend
by inoseepoint
Summary: i dont own anything but i thought it was a cute idea. i know its bad but still please be nice. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Loki and the small girl

After the fight with the avengers and the torture, and the prison Loki finally escaped asgrad he falls to earth British Columbia Canada to be exact. Loki landed hard in the middle of a forest around him trees and rocks flourished, rivers, mountains, lakes took over.

Loki slowly blinked and sat up. He looked around and stood slowly and began walking towards one of the small lakes. It wasn't exactly day on Midgard it was sunset and the night was growing in faster by the minute.

As Loki approached the lake he saw a small red headed mortal girl laying on the edge of the lake. This small girl looked to be about 5 years old at the most possibly younger, she had dimples and freckles. Long curly red hair and she looked filthy. She was filthy, covered in rages and scratches.

Loki walked over to the small girl and poked her chubby cheek gently with his finger. She stirred and opened her eyes to show light purple orbs bigger than the moon itself. She gave Loki a small smile and wrapped her chubby little fingers around his hands pulling them up to cup her chubby cheeks. She smiled brighter showing white little teeth and Loki could feel himself smile as she did her chubby fingers keeping his hands on her cheeks.

Loki stood and pulled his hands back gently but the look on the small girls face pained in a strange way, so he picked her up and placed her close to his body. He walked with her until they came to the top of a tall hill and put her down. He stood hands on hips looking out to find where to go next, surely enough she copied him down to a point. Loki looked down and patted her head; he decided she needed a name in case he wanted to call her, he decided to call her Lionel.

Loki held Lionel's hand as they walked closer to the border. Loki learned three new things about Lionel, first she couldn't talk, she was abandoned, and lastly she was extremely attached to Loki. As Loki approached the border he felt Lionel's chubby little fingers tighten around his coat, he held her up so they could see eye to eye.

Loki looked at himself as he put her down. He was wearing midgardian clothes his own in a bag. His clothes were stylish a v neck grey t-shirt, dark tight jeans, and boots. He had also cleaned up Lionel and got her a new light green sun dress, with black tights, and tiny brown boots.

Loki put Lionel on his shoulder and stepped into the states. They spent the next few days creeping into the same place he once tried to destroy. Lionel felt him tense and she crinkled her freckled nose at this place. Loki put her down and squatted down in front of her. They were standing outside the stark tower home of the avengers. Loki let his hair fall around his face as he gave her a weary smile.

Just as she smiled back tony and Bruce walking up, Bruce and tony both knew the man was Loki. Tony lost his cool and went to punch Loki when Lionel jumped in front of Tony's fist luckily Loki pulled her back as Tony's fist collide with Loki's head. Lionel wrinkled her nose with anger making the freckles squish she put her chubby hands on his head and glared at tony.

Tony stood back and stated in shock this little girl stood up for Loki. Bruce came up to Lionel and held out his hand Lionel swatted it away making Loki giggle at the gesture. Bruce looked between Loki and Lionel. Bruce held a hand out to Loki to help him up the tired wounded god merely gave a weary smile and shook his head he pushed Lionel towards Bruce ignoring her struggle and cries for him. Bruce held the girl but watched her in pain, Loki slowly got up the red spot on his torso grew bigger and deeper in color, Loki looked back once more at her a small smile on his lips before swaying and staggering away.

Bruce held her tightly as she tried to rush to his side, Bruce told tony to go after him and bring him back even against Loki's will. So tony did him strolled into the tower with Loki over his shoulder and passed out, he walked past every avenger and stopped in front of Thor. Thor had known Idea his brother was here or with a strange child, he quickly grabbed his brother and set him on the couch. Lionel laid her chubby hands on his face and tried to smile for him this picture broke the avengers heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later Loki awake to Lionel's sleeping face she was lying down on him probably waiting for him to wake up. Loki gently placed his hand on her head and his face softened; Lionel's chubby little hands gripped his shirt tightly as if to keep him from leaving again.

Loki looked around he wasn't sure where he was but he was sure it was somewhere in the stark tower, his eyes landed on his brother who was staring intensely at him. Loki's dark hair fell on his face covering his eyes; slowly Thor stood up and walked to his brother. Gently he moved the hair from Loki's face; he saw how tired his brothers face eyes were.

"Loki, brother, is you well" Thor said pulling up a chair

"Ha Thor you must be joking after everything you still insist on asking me" he said coldly his cold smirk in place

"Brother please you must…" Thor started

But before each could say something tony and Bruce walked in. Loki gently put Lionel on the couch and stood up stiffly and walked towards the door. Thor stood and started after his brother but tony beat him to it. Tony held an arm blocking Loki from leaving, Loki looked down and tony had looked up bored of this drama.

"Tony let go" Loki said coldly placing his hand on Tony's arm

"Loki sit down right now" tony said not flinching at the tone

Loki pushed Tony's arm out of the way and staggered slightly as he exited the room, as Loki lost his balance tony grabbed Loki and lifted him up and over his shoulder. Now Loki wasn't okay with this but he was also tired and tony wasn't exactly as bad or going to put him down so he just gave up.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loki opened his eyes he was in Tony's room and tony was sitting by him getting ready to change the bandages. Loki sat up as tony went to grab his shirt. Loki took off his shirt and felt Tony's cool hands grace his body and he felt strange. Tony did too.

Things in Tony's room had gotten awkward and heated. Tony had finished changing Loki's bandages and yet his hands were still on Loki's bare chest. Loki had been staring at Tony's hands slowly his hair fell around his face and tony removed his hands to push back the hair gently rested his hand on Loki's face and against Loki's own will he pushed his face farther into to Tony's hand closing his eyes.

A knock on the door startled them apart and Loki quickly put on his shirt as tony stood and answered the door. Lionel smiled at tony as she went to Loki's side. Lionel quickly hugged Loki and gave tony a cheeky smile, and he knew that she knew something was going on between them even though everyone else was clueless.

Tony left the room and closed the door only to slide down holding his mouth he couldn't believe he did that and Loki's reaction was when he was in trouble.

"Tony is you okay?" Steve said as he walked up

"Ah... Yeah no problem" tony said quickly as he got up and rushed away

Back in Tony's room Lionel was looking at Loki like a mother would look at her child and Loki couldn't help but burst out laughing at his tiny chubby red headed friend. She put her little pudgy hands on her lips and pouted her little lips. Her hair was put in pigtails and she was in jean overall and green tights, but for some reason someone put her in a pink long sleeve shirt.

Loki guessed that someone else had dressed her because he would never put her in feminine colors. Loki tickled her sides and stood up as she grabbed his shirt. Together they walked to the door of the tower Loki put on his boots and held Lionel close and wiped away her eyes she didn't think he was coming back this time but to her surprise when he opened the door tony stood in the way and without warning he pulled Loki into a hug. Loki froze and just as he did all the avengers was present to witness it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lionel was the first to take action she went and hugged their legs as if she had always done this. She had two dads or so she hoped. Thor was next he pried his brother out of Tony's arms and hugged him. Everyone else was so shocked.

"I've got two daddies, I've got two daddies" Lionel danced around them she couldn't wait to show them off at school. She starts school next week.

The next few days were an aria with happiness, explaining, and getting Lionel ready for school. Loki took her shopping every day to get her ready, she would put on runway shows to show off the outfits and hair styles Loki did for the avengers. She would braid Thor's hair. It was really like a family, Loki and tony were the parents, Thor and Steve were the uncles, and everyone else were like family friends.

When the day for Lionel's first day Loki dressed her in a green and black sundress, with white tights, and brown ankle boots, red hair in little pigtail braids. Loki himself was in a black V-neck long sleeve, with a silver watch and leather bracelets, he wore light blue tight jeans, and matching ankle boots to Lionel's. Tony was in his usual suit, because after this was over he was going to a press convince and todays was super important.

Loki walked side by side with tony as they walked Lionel to her new school, as they waited outside the school Loki felt stares on him as he held Lionel's small chubby fingers, tony held the other hand and noticed Loki's discomfort. Lionel quickly gave Loki a cheeky grin and stretched arms she asked to be held. Loki relaxed as he smiled pulling her up into his arms. She played with his hair as they waited for the teacher to come and introduce herself to Lionel. She was coming in the middle of the year, as the teacher walked and Loki put down Lionel.

After a short introduction Loki and tony left Lionel to settle in. tony took Loki back to the tower and then he was off to his conference.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki still had his magical powers but he didn't use them very often because he didn't want to scare Lionel, so when tony dropped Loki back at the tower he practiced his magic. Back with tony. Tony was getting ready to make the most important speech of his life. Tony stood up to the mic.

"Hello everybody, today I will make the most important speech yet. I have begun dating once more but I am not dating a woman, he is a man and he has changed. Together we are raising a little girl who he picked up abandoned in Canada." Tony finished his speech and walked off stage ignoring the questions being thrown at him. They didn't need to know more now or maybe ever.

Tony sighed as he walked in the towers living room loosening his tie. He noticed Loki on the phone he looked extremely worried.

"Loki what's going on?" tony asked pulling up his chair

"Lionel hit someone and is throwing a tantrum" Loki said slipping the cell into his pocket and grabbing Tony's car keys

Tony followed Loki as they exited the building and into the car. When they reached the school they rushed down the halls to hear Lionel screaming and crying. Loki rushed to her and held her tight tony glared at the teacher.

"What the hell happened?!" he asked in an angry tone

"I don't know" the teacher explained

"I hate it here. They called daddy bad and evil. And having two daddies is strange and wrong. And my hairs weird and I'm fat" Lionel screamed as tears rushed down her freckled covered cheeks and onto her dimples.

That was the last straw Loki stood abruptly and grabbed Lionel pulling her into his arms and left the room wiping away Lionel's tears. Tony ran to catch up to the angry god holding his small girl. Loki stopped into the office for a minute to pull her out before he got in the car and pulled away. Tony had just enough time to get in the car before Loki drove off.

"Lionel, little liar, don't cry you won't ever have to go back there." He cooed darkly

"Loki this is stupid it's just a fight" tony said with much causation

"Tony! That was enough Lionel is not going back" Loki snapped back at tony as he took Lionel out of the car and into the tower

"Loki please listen to me" tony pleaded sliding his arms around the angry gods waist

"If we are going to argue about this then we aren't talking at all" Loki said as he walked past the avengers handing Lionel over to Thor

Loki and tony argued for hours before Loki left the room and locked himself in his room. Tony just sighed and went to Loki's door leaned up against it and began saying his apologise to Loki. Loki gave no answer until he was sure tony left, when Loki opened the door tony fell in. Loki bent down and stocked Tony's cheek tony opened his eyes and quickly turned to hug Loki, Loki sighed and hugged him back whispering sorry into Tony's hair.

They made up and decided to get Lionel a home teacher and everything was okay until thor thought he would tell Jane. Jane wanted to come over.


	6. Chapter 6

Now Loki didn't hate Jane hell he thought she was great but her coming over to meet his boyfriend and daughter was not something he ever planned on doing. It felt weird getting all dressed up to see Jane and go out. Tony put on his black suit, red dress shirt, and white tie before he went to check on Loki and Lionel. Tony opened the door to Lionel's room to see a shirtless Loki hair down and flowing in his black jeans chasing Lionel around the room.

Tony caught Lionel and helped her into her red sundress and black tights, Loki buckled her green dress shoes and did her hair. Then Lionel went to go help uncle Thor dress as tony helped Loki finished. Tony helped Loki into his green dress shirt and black vest he pulled Loki in close and put his lips on Loki's lips. They stood kissing for a while until Thor knocked on the door and they pulled apart. Loki tied back his hair and helped Lionel into her white jacket and they left to meet Jane at the restaurant.

Jane stood in the entrance in her red heels and pink dress, the black shawl draped around her arms, she spotted Tony's car pull up and Thor stepped out he walked up to Jane and kissed her gently then she directed her attention back to the car. Where tony was helping a little girl out of the car followed by Loki. Tony walked up to Jane and shook her hand. Loki followed behind tony as he almost dragged Lionel to the restaurant doors.

"Lionel please just for tonight for uncle Thor" Loki said getting closer to the group

"No I hate these clothes, and why do we have to go out" Lionel complained as they reached the group

"Lionel this is important to your uncle please don't be rude" Loki stated as he bent down in front of Lionel

Lionel gave up with a huff as Loki stood to face Thor not looking at Jane at all. As they entered the restaurant and made their way to the table Jane talked to Thor and tony but never to Loki and wouldn't even look at Lionel. Half way through this awkward dinner Lionel got the point and ran out. Loki instantly followed her out the doors and into the parking lot. Tony, Thor, and Jane followed only to see Lionel in tears and a tired Loki. Tony said good bye to Thor and Jane who apologized before he drove away with Loki and Lionel.

When they reached the tower Loki carried Lionel to her room and put her into her pajamas then tucked her in. she soon fell asleep and Loki retired to his and Tony's.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were not very exciting everything was calm and peaceful until one day when loki decided to go out and ran into trouble who's name had to do with hate crimes.

Loki was walking down a back alley on his way back to the tower around 8pm so it was late and dark but what was he supposed to notice. It was like any other day people crowding the alleys and it was light by the street lights he didn't even notice when one of them came up behind him and got him in the head with a metal bat. As loki fell to the floor he felt dizzy and couldn't focus his eyes, the next thing he knew was that four more had joined in and began beating him too. When they had finally left loki was able to pick himself up and stumble to the tower where lionel was waiting for him.

Loki crashed through the door and onto the floor starting lionel who was waiting for him in the Fowey, as soon as she saw the damage and blood she screamed bloody murder and rushed to his side even if she was now 6 the thought was hard to swallow. Someone hurting her dad was one thing but physically hurting him was hard loki was strong and agile she knew they must have cheated and snuck up on him.

Tony heard the scream and ran into thor and banner as he rushed towards lionel. The three came across a very pitiful site. Loki was on his back bleeding and bruised probably unconscious, lionel by his side fussing over him in a calm panic. She was very grown up but thor quickly removed here so tony and bruce could look at loki. The next few days were rough tony and bruce worked on loki and lionel was always trying to get out of school to see him. But loki recovered quickly and no one spoke of it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and loki were sitting in the lab working. It had been a few weeks since loki was attacked since then he hasn't left the house not because he was afraid but because they were afraid he would hurt someone. Lionel spent all her free time with him always making sure he wasn't alone.

. . . one year later . . .

Lionel was turning seven today and was happily planning her party with her aunt jane. Over the past year she had made friends from the children of tonys friends or acquaintances. She grew a little and she slimmed down her hair grew into a lovely head of devil red curls. She was smart, pretty, kind, and was a perfect in-between tony and loki personality wise.

Loki took in the sight as he came to the door way. Lionel kneeled on a chair her hair down hugging her waist; her smile was big as she pointed to something in a magazine. Jane smiled and looked to face loki she waved him over and he obeyed. He stood at the end of the table looking at the plans laid out. Tony always spoiled her telling her that the sky's the limit and money is always there. Loki was glad she was living like that now but loki had a feeling that soon his time with her would come to an end s.h.i.e.l.d was catching on to thefts of magic books and they wanted him again.

Loki left and went to tony who was again in the lab. Loki put his hands on tony's shoulders and sighed. Tony knew it was coming and was distancing himself from loki too. They hardly spent time together but at this point loki was never around anyone for more than an hour he had to make sure that they were used to him gone. Thor was worried he would be tortured again and loki had agreed. Natasha and loki had become friends over the while and even clint could stand him. Bruce liked him steve too they all knew what was going to happen.

The day came a few weeks later tony took lionel out for the day to get her ready today was her birthday while they were gone fury came and took him away in chains and a muzzle. Thor watched as they left and quickly went to his room to calm down. Jane texted tony saying he was gone and lionel watched as tony cried silent tears in the car. She didn't know what was going on but she had a bad feeling and rushed into the tower. Jane was trying to get thor out of his room he was causing a massive storm outside tony made his way to the lab and lionel searched every inch of the tower but no loki. She went to her room and cried he had left her a birthday present, a beautiful jade studded ring and a gold chain.

The party was cancelled and lionel stayed in her room, tony his lab, and thor his room for days until the rest of the avengers came back and jane told them where they were. Natasha went to lionel and found her staring out the window much like loki did. Thor and tony went to the living room and met with clint, bruce, and steve.

All the while loki was interrogated and tortured but he never uttered a word he knew it would be a long time but he knew he would be back they had no evidence and this was against the law.

. . . 7 years later . . .


End file.
